sueños de una pasion
by larizza
Summary: ellos vivieron una historia de amor, luego ella enfermo y tuvo que ser congelada, han pasado 10 años y hermione vuelve en busca de venganza, venganza contra el hombre que aun la ama con locura. En medio de la guerra su historia de amor renacerá.
1. despierta

La historia y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

Bueno soy nueva en esto y he creado una historia inspirada en la telenovela aurora, encontraran un parecido solo al principio por de allí la historia irá tomando otro rumbo. Esto es un dramione y tengo en mente que será uno largo espero que me apoyen y me den opiniones para seguir mejorando.

Resumen: la historia se desarrolla cuando todos los chicos tienen 26 aproximadamente, hermione a sido congelada cuando tenía 16 años, han pasado 10 años y al fin ha podido despertar, se acuerda de la historia de amor que vivió con draco malfoy pero también la traición que él le hizo y decide regresar para vengarse ya que piensa que es por su culpa que ella estuvo congelada tanto tiempo, sin embargo cuando regresa se da cuenta que la guerra aún continua y que el amor que siente por draco malfoy se mantiene intacto.

Sentía frío, mucho frío, era algo que calaba mis huesos y me cortaba la respiración, cómo había llegado aquí, me preguntaba en medio de mi sueño, un sueño que no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba pero estaba segura que era demasiado. Lo único que me ha mantenido viva todos estos años es el amor que aún siento por él, la persona que más he amado en este mundo pero también la que más me había hecho sufrir, todavía estaba grabada a fuego en mi memoria la última vez que lo vi, estaba con esa mujer, él que me había dicho que me amaba, que cuando toda la guerra terminara íbamos a decir lo nuestro sin importar su familia mis amigos, la sociedad mágica; todo había sido una mentira, se había burlado de mí, jugó con mis sentimientos, me entregué a él ilusionada, enamorada y fui destruida por él único que he amado con tanta intensidad, sin embargo, incluso cuando ese recuerdo sigue vigente en mi memoria mis sentimientos me juegan una mala pasada, mi corazón me grita que lo amo, me odio a mi misma porque no puedo dejar de pensarlo, de recordar sus caricias, sus falsas palabras de amor, Harry y Ron tenían razón él solo quería burlarse de mí, toda la vida había sido la sangre sucia, durante seis años solo se dedicó a insultarme y de repente se había enamorado, y yo le creí, que tonta fui, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio y me odio a mi misma por no convencerme totalmente porque en el fondo aún lo amo.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE INGLATERRA…

Doctor Watson después de muchos años estoy segura que al fin lograremos despertarla.

Eso espero Sara, es mucho tiempo el que llevo aquí intentado revivirla, es como si Hermione se hubiera vuelto parte de mi vida, de hecho a cambiado mi vida- dijo el doctor Santiago Watson, era un médico de relativamente joven para el proyecto de tanta importancia en el que se había metido, recién graduado de la universidad mágica le habían llamado para encargarse de una nueva investigación, al principio se él se había rehusado, su meta era ayudar a las personas de otra manera, pero cuando la vio a ella y se enteró de su historia había decidido ayudarla, no descansaría hasta despertarla, de eso ya había pasado 10 años. Ya era un hombre de 33 sin más familia de la que encontraba en aquel hospital secreto, de repente al recordar eso se sintió cansado pero todo valía la pena con tal de verla despierta.

Estaban en una sala con Hermione dormida, dormida desde hace diez años, congelada para evitar que se muera, por algún motivo que él desconocía le habían prohibido desconectarla, muchas veces lo pensó cuando en los días que se desesperaba al no encontrar la forma de curarla, pero al fin lo había logrado ella despertaría y comenzaría una nueva vida.

Está a punto de abrir los ojos- dijo Sara, ella era su enfermera desde hace 7 años, se habían convertido en inseparables compañeros.

En cuanto los abra estará desorientada, no sabemos exactamente como reaccionará por eso te he pedido las inyecciones, si se desespera se la aplicaremos, poco a poco iremos explicándole todo- Santiago estaba demasiado nervioso, era la primera vez que despertarían a una crionizada, esto marcaba un hito en la medicina mágica.

Los dos observaron a la expectativa como Hermione poco a poco se fue moviendo, como iba recuperando el color, hasta que de repente fue abriendo los ojos, despacio, con un letargo de tantos años. Cuando los tuvo completamente abiertos, Santiago se acercó a ella – ¿puedes hablar, recuerdas quien eres?- ella lo miraba sin decir nada, como si estuviera temerosa, de repente alzo su mano y le toco el rostro, Santiago sintió como si una pluma cayera sobre su rostro. Hermione volteo lo observó con detenimiento y pronunció la única palabra que le traía tantos recuerdos de amor y de dolor.

DRACO.


	2. recuerdos

La historia y los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

Ya habían pasado 10 años, tanto tiempo desde que la perdió, desde que ella desapareció. Desde allí se sentía tan vacío, ha menudo se preguntaba porque se había ido, porque había jugado con sus sentimientos, él la quiso como ha nadie y ahora estaba así por su culpa, tanto tiempo sin saber de ella, si estaba muerta, con otro.

Aún recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, cuanto la había amado, todos estos años no servían para que entendiera porque lo había abandonado, porque dejarlo solo. Estaba solo en su gran sala tomando una copa de vino, recordando…

_Hogwarts séptimo curso_

_Estaban sentados sobre una manta en la última torre, besándose desesperadamente, no habían podido verse a solas en una semana ya que el colegio había dado toque de queda y la seguridad era extrema, es por eso que desde que Hermione entró a la torre él se había dedicado a devorar sus labios._

_- Te extrañé tanto- le decía Hermione entre besos, estaba sentada a horcadas sobre él con la blusa abierta, no le importaba nada si la guerra ya había comenzado quería entregarse por completo a Draco, sabia que en cualquier momento algo terrible los podía separar._

_- No sabes las veces que me aguante cuando te veía en el comedor, si no nos veíamos hoy día en cualquier momento cometería una locura- Draco tenía demasiadas sensaciones dentro de él- te necesito tanto que me da miedo lo que pueda hacer- se había preguntado todos estos meses que llevaban viéndose a escondidas en que momento terminaría todo esto, cuando volverían a ser la sangre sucia y el hurón, le tenia miedo a cuando volverían a tener las mismas peleas de todos los años anteriores._

_Hermione fue a los botones de la camisa de Draco y comenzó a desabotonarlos de una manera tan lenta que a el se le hizo eterna, estaba desesperado por tocarla, por sentirla, pero también quería ir despacio, sabía que era la primera vez de ella y si bien en otras oportunidades habían estado a punto de hacerlo algo los había frenado, el quería que los dos estén convencidos al cien por ciento del paso que iban a dar._

_-Estas segura que quieres esto- le cogió las manos cuando estaba por terminar de abrir su camisa._

_Hermione lo miró con aquellos ojos café que los volvían loco- nunca he estado mas segura de esto, quiero ser tuya, es que acaso tú no quieres que estemos juntos- dijo ella en tono de reproche._

_Draco la cogió de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, sus caderas se chocaron y Hermione pudo notar lo duro que él estaba – no vuelvas a decir eso, ¿puedes sentirme?- empujó sus caderas y los dos jadearon de deseo- eso es lo que haces en mí, no sabes las veces que me toque yo mismo en mi habitación pensando en ti, en tenerte debajo, no sabes todo lo que quisiera hacerte, pero para eso tienes que estar completamente segura._

_En ese momento Hermione hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, tenía que convencer a Draco de que quería estar con él, llevó una de sus manos a su erección y lo apretó, Draco tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un grito. Agarró las manos de Hermione y la echó en la manta- no hagas eso pequeña, no sabes lo loco que me puedes volver- comenzó a besarla y a recorrer sus manos por sus piernas, se estaba perdiendo en ella, en su olor, en su cuerpo._

_-por favor quiero estar contigo- Hermione elevó una de sus piernas y la enredó en la cintura de Draco._

_Quería ir despacio, mostrarle lo delicioso que podía ser el vaivén de sus cuerpos pero ella no le ponía las cosas fáciles, cuando le rogaba que la haga suya, estaba seguro que se quemaría completamente cuando estuviera dentro de ella. Despacio le desabrochó el brassier y se lo sacó, no era la primera vez que veía sus senos desnudos pero siempre le sucedía lo mismo, quería decorarlos como si fueran sus frutas preferidas. Comenzó a morder un pezón y con la otra mano acariciaba el otro. Hermione sentía que se iba a morir, por instinto abrió mas las piernas y sus sexos se rozaron, no aguantaba más, comenzó a moverse desesperada, no sabía en que momento se había vuelto loca de deseo por él, solo quería ser suya, en ese lugar, en ese momento._

_-maldición Hermione, quiero ir despacio, pero si te sigues moviendo así no me dejarás opción-Draco tenia su autocontrol al límite._

_-Draco lo quiero duro y rápido ahora, te necesito desesperadamente- comenzó a besarlo y le mordió los labios._

_-maldita sea, será como tu digas- llevo sus manos al elástico de la trusa de Hermione, ella lo quería duro, pues sentiría lo duro que él podía ser. Le bajó la trusa y se desabrochó el cierre del pantalón, su erección salto dura y en la punta un líquido blanco brotaba, no llevaba calzoncillos nunca, siempre le gustaba sentir a Hermione lo mas cerca posible._

_Hermione lo miró embelesada, era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo y no sabría si eso cabria en ella- ¿estas seguro que eso entrará?, lo veo demasiado grande- le dijo temerosa pero a la expectativa de lo que sabia iba a pasar._

_-a veces dices cosas tan graciosas, tu lo quieres rápido y duro, no me dejas opción así que así lo aré- la tomó de las dos piernas y las separó lo más que pudo, en el fondo también lo quería así, sabia que ella era virgen, pero también que era muy fuerte y él estaba desesperado por sentirla. La miró a los ojos y de un solo golpe se clavó en ella._

_Hermione lanzó un grito de dolor, nunca había imaginado que sería tan doloroso. Draco se quedó quieto dentro de ella, no quería moverse hasta que ella se acostumbre a su tamaño, se sentía culpable por el dolor que le estaba causando pero estaba desesperado por salir de ella y volver a entrar._

_-si quieres puedo parar en este momento- le dijo y comenzó a salir despacio de ella, hermione sintió la fricción de sus cuerpos, y fue una nueva sensación, algo indescriptible pero placentero._

_-no, sigue, comienza a moverte, te dije que lo quería fuerte y duro- dijo con la voz ahogada, comenzaba a disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo. Draco comenzó a moverse, a entrar y salir de una manera deliciosa, nunca había sentido todas estas cosas que ella le hacia sentir, era como una sensación de estar ardiendo por dentro, pero nunca terminar de quemarse, nunca saciarse de ella._

_-dios me vuelves loco, estas tan apretada- los jadeos de los dos hubieran sido escuchados si no fuera por que la habitación esta insonorizada. Hermione había dejado el dolor atrás y había dado paso al placer que Draco le hacía sentir. Por instinto abrió mas las piernas y comenzó a moverse junto con él, las experiencia se intensificó, pensaba que moriría en ese mismo instante, comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo el estómago y el la punta de los pies, sus jadeos se hicieron más sonoros._

_-di mi nombre Hermione, dime a quien le perteneces- Draco quería escuchar decir de sus labios su nombre, era como una sentencia de que la estaba haciendo suya, de que era suya para siempre._

_-Draco, te pertenezco a ti Draco, muévete más fuerte- en ese momento sintió un cúmulo de sensaciones en el pecho que le recorrieron toda la columna y terminó por explotar. Esto lo volvió loco, comenzó a moverse más fuerte, las paredes de Hermione lo estaban apretando, era algo delicioso, siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió su propio orgasmo, lanzó un grito demasiado fuerte y cayo sobre ella, respirando tan rápido como si hubiera corrido toda la cancha de Hogwarts._

_Después de unos minutos en que los dos recobraron la normalidad de sus respiraciones el puedo hablar._

_-¿estas bien, por que no me dices nada?- tenia miedo de lo que ella le podía decir, se sentía como si recién hubiera perdido el también la virginidad._

_-dios, es lo mas fuerte que he hecho en mi vida-lo miró y le dio un beso, esperaba que entendiera todo lo maravillosa que él le había hecho sentir._

_-creo que he sido demasiado brusco- salió de ella dejándola con una sensación de vacio, cuando Draco miró entre sus piernas un hilero de sangre bajaba por ella hasta perderse en sus nalgas, la punta de su pene también estaba con sangre, esto en vez de darle asco, solo lo puso duro de nuevo, tenerla abierta en frente de él solo hacia que la deseara mas. _

_-no seas tonto, yo te lo pedí así, a sido maravilloso- ella sabia que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo se podía comparar a lo que habían hecho. Se dio cuenta que Draco miraba detenidamente entre sus piernas y en ese momento intento cerrarlas, pero él la cogió de las rodillas y las abrió mas._

_-no hagas eso, tengo que limpiarte, haz sangrado un poco- cogió un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón e invocó un poco de agua de su varita con la que mojo el pañuelo, luego comenzó a limpiar las partes de hermione, ella lo miraba y no pudo evitar lanzar un jadeo, se sentía un poco sucia por excitarse de esa manera. Draco la miró y la limpio con más fuerza. Hermione volvió a gemir sabia que él lo estaba haciendo al propósito, pero ella no podía dejar de gemir._

_-si sigues así te penetraré de nuevo, no es que no lo quiera, pero tu vas a estar adolorida por una horas-terminó de limpiarla con una gran mueca de satisfacción en los labios, le gustaba que Hermione se sintiera bien con él, que se explorara con él._

_Hermione se sentó y comenzó a vestirse, aun le daba un poco de vergüenza mostrar su desnudez, sin embargo el seguía con el pantalón abajo, mostrando su torneado pecho, siguió bajando y observo su pene, aun seguía duro. Draco se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba ahí con detenimiento._

_-no te preocupes, se bajara, no voy a hacerlo contigo en estos momentos, aunque es lo que mas deseo, te dolería demasiado. Camino hasta situarse detrás de ella. Hermione sintió como la punta de su pene le rosaba las nalgas._

_-no me importaría, creo que es un dolor que podre soportar ya ha pasado lo peor-trato de voltear para besarlo, pero el la cogió fuerte de la cintura._

_-no quiero hacerte mas daño, además es muy tarde, nos hemos demorado mas de lo debido, mejor termina de cambiarte, no quiero que vallamos mas rápido de lo que por si ya estamos yendo, tenemos un montón de tiempo para conocer nuestros cuerpos-en ese momento la volteó y comenzó a besarla. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y el la soltó._

_-termina de vestirte y sal tu primero._

_-esta bien, ¿cuando nos volveremos ver?_

_-tiene que ser la próxima semana, para no levantar sospechas, he oído que Potter y la comadreja piensan que estas saliendo con alguien- recordó lo que Pansy le había comentado, ella no se creía que alguien se pudiera fijar en Granger._

_-si, ya hemos hablado de ello, la próxima semana entonces a, te extrañare- lo volvió a besar, Draco sabia que si no se separaban iban a terminar por hacerlo de nuevo, Hermione lo volvía loco, no entendía en que momento se había enamorado tanto de ella._

_-si seguimos así nunca nos iremos, ve primero en unos minutos saldré- se alejo para acomodarse la ropa, Hermione deshizo el hechizo de insonoración y abrió la puerta. En ese momento Draco volteo._

_-Hermione- le dijo._

_-¿si?- volteo a mirarlo, Draco jamás se cansaría de ver sus hermosos ojos._

_-no olvides que te amo, pase, lo que pase no lo olvides- le dijo en un tono que a ella le llegó al corazón._

_-yo también te amo, nunca lo olvides- y salió por la puerta._

Lanzó su copa contra las estanterías que estaban al frente de él, recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la primera vez que le quitó la virginidad, le había dicho que la amaba, y ella le había respondido lo mismo, habían sido felices por un tiempo y luego ella se había largado, desaparecido, dejándolo solo, roto, peleado con la vida.

Aun la amaba, aun se despertaba en las noches duro por ella, por el recuerdo de su cuerpo, de su perfume. Después de que ella desapareciera se había enfrentado a su padre, no quería ser parte de esta guerra, no tenia un motivo por el cual pelear. En que momento había decidido estar al filo de la muerte, el tenia la respuesta, en el fondo esperaba que ella volviera, que lo siguiera amando como una vez lo dijo, que se sintiera orgulloso delo que él estaba haciendo, diez años ya, y posiblemente ella estaba muerta, tal ves era mejor que el también muriera, para que seguir viviendo cuando no tenia ningún motivo.

Escucho unos suaves pasos, un elfo entró a la sala, estaba temblando como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, siempre era así, siempre que los del otro bando venían, los sirvientes se ponían ansiosos, como si en cualquier momento el lord tenebroso fuera a entrar.

-mi señor, disculpe que lo moleste pero lo buscan- dijo el elfo con una reverencia.

-¿quien de todos ellos es?-dijo Draco, no tenía ganas de recibir a nadie en esos momentos, no cuando acababa de recordar a Hermione.

-es el señor Potter, dice que es urgente que hable con usted- el elfo tembló al pronunciar el apellido, draco lo observo, sabia a que venia.

-dile que pase, no quería hablar con nadie hoy día, pero las noticias que le tengo que dar son demasiado importantes, ve y llámalo.

El elfo salió a toda prisa de la sala, Draco se acercó a la ventana, en que momento se había metido en esto, ser doble espía, estar en medio de la guerra. Pensó en Hermione, lo estaba haciendo por ella, porque después de diez años aún la amaba.


End file.
